Come Home Luce
by TivaNaluKick4evs
Summary: What happens when Lucy leaves on a mission before Christmas and leaves Natsu alone? What will happen when two new members make the bad choice of making him mad? Don't own fairy tail


Come home Luce

Heya! Ok so I will not be updating my story until January but I had this instant splurge of inspiration. It's just a one-shot not a story. The idea came to me when I was on a plane to Ireland a short while ago. Of course it came when we had to put our technology away :( but I am writing it now.

ENJOY!

Natsu's POV

Flashback:

"Why can't I come with you Luce?" I said as Lucy was walking out the guild doors with Levy and her cheerleaders Jet and Droy.  
"Because Natsu, I promised Levy-chan I would go on a mission with her before Christmas. But I will be back 5 days before Christmas and I will spend it with you and Happy ice fishing. Ok?" Lucy said. I sighed and told her good bye and she was gone.

End of Flashback.

That was one week ago. Now it was a day before Christmas Eve. I sighed and walked over to the bar and put my head down. I don't know why I would feel like this now. I mean, it never bothered me before. I felt like when Lucy was here, I could do anything. When she was gone, my heart ached and I felt like a loser. Sorta like Gray feels everyday. (Being a loser and Cold). I haven't gone a mission, gone to my house, or have Fought with Gray since she left. This was bad.  
I decided I needed help, so I walked upstairs to Gramps' office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in, BRAT!" He yelled. I slowly opened the door to find him sitting on his desk with angry letters. After a few seconds, I broke the silence.

"Gramps, I don't feel so hot" I whispered. I didn't want anyone to hear me in this state. I was a mess sort-of. He looked up with worry written across his face.

"What's wrong? Do you need to see a doctor?"

"No," I replied "I don't think I do at least. I have felt this way since Lucy left. I feel so bad like I don't want to crawl out of bed until she comes home. And she still isn't back yet."  
He thought about it for a moment and looked at me with understanding in his eyes. "Your worried. That is understandable... for a friend. But your worrying in much worse. It's like you love her." Gramps told me.  
I sat there in shock at his words for what seemed like forever. "But Jii-chan, I don't love Lucy. I think." He shook his head. "I noticed something was up with you ever since the two new members showed up," he stayed.  
I Involuntarily growled. Those two mages ticked me off more than Gajeel, Gray, or losing to Erza combined. I remembered the day they came. That was the day they first didn't get on my good side.

Another flashback:

"Natsu! Don't burn down that fruit stand!" Lucy yelled angrily at me. I smirked but kept spitting fireballs in the air until I got to the guild. When we got to the doors, I was about to kick down the doors when I smelt something that smelt AWFULL. It was coming from inside. I warped my scarf around my nose and kicked down the door anyway.

"What reeks?" I yelled. Everyone looked at me with questioning looks on their faces and then turned away. I looked over to Gajeel and Wendy who were in a corner with hands over their noses. I started to walk over to them.  
"Hey, I will see ya in a minute Lucy and we will pick out a mission." I said to her. I heard and "ok" from behind me as I walked off.

"What's that smell?" I asked again. I turned to Gajeel who pointed at two new members who were standing at the mission Board. One had blue, short Spiky hair. He had black eyes and a weird tattoo on his arm that was radiating magic. The other had a similar hair style but his was green. His tattoo was on him hand, not his arm. They both smelt like death.

"Hey look Erin," the green haired mage said "that blonde babe is walking up here!" "She's mine, Kuziko. You had your fun with the last one." Erin sneered. I suddenly had a bad feeling about Lucy going up to the board. I ran over to Lucy, trying to get to her before they did, but it was too late.  
"Hey babe! You wanna go on a mission with us?" Erin said. He wasn't even making eye contact with her! His eyes kept going up and down her body. It sickens me to know people would do that to my Luce. 'She isn't yours!' A voice inside me said. I shrugged it off and kept walking to Lucy. I didn't make it before she started talking to them.

"1) my eyes are up here,"she pointed to her face"not at my butt or my chest. 2) I am already going on a mission with my partner, Natsu. And 3) I wouldn't go with you anyway. You people look at me like perverts." She finished. That's my Lucy. I finally got to her and slung my arm around her.

"Hey Luce! You find a job yet?" I said, trying to act as carefree as possible.  
"One second Natsu, I will be right back!" She said as she scanned the request board. I smiled and then turned around to them. They were both shorter than me by about 3 inches. I looked down at them and glared. "Don't you EVER do that to my Lucy again," I growled. Just then Lucy came back with a job and Happy landed on my head. "You ready Happy?" I said. "AYE!" And with that, we headed out the door.

End of flashback.

"Maybe Jii-chan, but I don't know. I guess you might be right," I trailed off.  
"You will figure it out Natsu," he started. "You just need to follow your heart, not your head. Now, go think about it and come back when you have an answer," he said. I smiled and walked to the door. "You always follow your heart. That's why you are my favorite brat." He mumbled before I walked out the door and into the hallway.

*timeskip*

When I got to the end of the steps, I looked around and walked to the bar. Mira fixed me my favorite: three chickens covered in fire. I smiled at her and quickly ate it. Before I got to my last chicken, I heard something I never wanted to hear.

"Kuziko, I think we should take that sexy blonde when she comes back. She would be very fun to play with." Erin said as he nudged Kuziko. They both snickered. "And that pink haired idiot won't know what happened." Erin added.

I slammed down my knife, which caused people around me to jump. I don't know what I felt then, but it was too strong to over come. I don't remember what happened next. The last thing I remember was seeing red.

Normal POV

Natsu slammed his knife down making the people around him jump. He got up, and started to walk toward Erin and Kuziko. The Earth around him started to rumble and get really hot. It felt way to hot to be December.  
Natsu's eyes turned red and fire danced around his legs as he started to walk. Scales started to appear up his arms and neck.

"Aw shit," Gajeel said "We're screwed. This guild never stood a chance." He got up to go tell the master.

"What is happening?" Makarov whispered to Gajeel. "Those newbies are about to get their ass whooped by a very pissed of dragon." "Don't you mean 'dragon slayer'?" Makarov questioned. "Nope, dragon. When you mess with a dragons slayers mate, they turn into a human dragon and 10X as powerful." Makarov gasped and silently ushered everyone up stairs to safety.

As Nastu approached them, they made the mistake of mentioning Lucy. "Ahh, is the little dragon mad that is friend is about to go bye bye?" Erin said as if he was talking to a baby. That was the last straw. All the sudden the air around them got so hot, they caught on fire. "AHHHHH! How is this possible?!" They both said. Natsu just laughed as they tried to run away. "Why are you trying to leave? I am just getting started." Natsu said as he closed the space between him and Erin. Kuziko got out of the hot air and ran toward the door. He had third degree burns up and down his arms and legs. It was also like us magic was burned. "What?!" Kuziko screamed in disbelief. "My magic just burnt away!" Gajeel and the master's eyes widened at this. He was that strong. Just as this was unfolding, a certain celestial Mage and her friend entered the room.

Lucy POV

"Come on Levy-chan! We are already three days late! Poor Natsu!" I said. I secretly had a crush on Natsu. Ok, more than a crush. I loved him.  
As we entered the door I noticed it felt warm. Pleasantly warm. I looked over to Levy-chan and her team. They looked like they were frying. I was perfectly fine.

"Natsu I am back!" I yelled. Big mistake on my part. As soon as I said that, Kuziko grabbed me from behind and had a dagger at my throat. I screamed and looked up at the stairs where my nakama was. I saw Gajeel run down to Levy and pick her up bridal style.

"NATSU HELP!" I cried. He turned around and I looked at his eyes. They turned from a red to his familiar onyx eyes. "Lucy..." I heard him say. Suddenly he ran over to me and Kuziko. He dropped Erin to the ground and attacked my captor. "FIRE, IRON, LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!" He yelled. I flinched and waited for it to Tear me apart. It never did though.  
A second later, I felt Natsu wrap me in a hug and Kuziko drop down to the ground in pain. I felt the air around us cool down and Natsu's scales disappear. I looked down at my feet in shock. Flames were licking at my legs and it didn't hurt. I looked up at Natsu and smiled. "Natsu..." I started and then I started to cry. "I was so scared!" I bawled. He tilted my chin up and smiled. I would NEVER let that happen to you." I smiled and kissed him right there. He stood still for a second and then kissed me back. I felt the flames get brighter but I didn't care. I was home with Natsu.


End file.
